


The Punishment

by meinposhbastard



Series: Not as bleak as it looks like [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard/pseuds/meinposhbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Then you have my full permission to exact revenge in the most creative and nasty ways you can come up with, although I don’t think I’d want to climb any other tree that is not Sam Winchester.”</em>
</p><p>Gabriel really shouldn't have said that. Especially to Sam. He had no idea what he signed himself up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the sequel to [Not as bleak as it look like](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486431), but it can be read as a stand alone.

Sam caught them kissing.

In hindsight, Gabriel could have controlled that urge. He could have simply told Lucifer to _shut the fuck up_ or even punch him. But he just found out the cause of the total radio silence for the past year, and Lucifer's been his usual sneering smartass self, so no amount of cutting words or thrown punches would have been enough to silence Lucifer.

Not to mention Lucifer’s black belt that could top Gabriel’s street fighting he hadn’t had the time or circumstances to practice since he moved there in the middle of Nowhere, Yellowknife, a decade ago.

Gabriel couldn't stop himself from turning that peaceful conversation into a shitstorm of accusations and spiteful comments, which resulted in a moment of _no thoughts, no logic, just pure instinct_ and Gabriel found himself half on top of Lucifer and biting into his mouth with spite and everything he couldn’t put into words.

That could have escalated into some spectacular angry sex -- if Sam hadn’t come up and discovered them.

He couldn't help it. Even if he was furious with Lucifer, he never once stopped loving that great big bag of dicks of his brother, who was a journalist working under the command of no one but his own. This time, his net of rats didn't give him accurate information, thus Lucifer was caught by the police trespassing properties and invading other people's privacy.

He wasn’t a journalist loved by the celebrities. But then again, what journalist was? So when neither victims of Lucifer’s unabashed stalking withdrew their accusations, the judge sentenced him to a year of serving some community or other somewhere in Delaware.

Not that community service cured him of his unconventional ways of extracting information from people who went to great pains to keep it safe. That was like a siren call to him.

So yeah, he was a reckless great big bag of dicks.

But that was no excuse for kissing him. That's what he's been repeating to himself for the last three minutes since he jumped away like Lucifer was a human-shaped burning coal, instead of thinking of a good explanation for his lover.

"Sam, I--"

"If the next words out of your mouth are _'I'm sorry'_ , don't bother." That sounded even more ominous than it seemed.

The fact that Sam's face wasn’t in outrage or furious or sad or -- _anything_ , scared Gabriel more than he thought it would. The funny thing was that he remembered a time when he didn't give a shit about who saw him kissing his own brother. That time seemed to have come to an end with Sam in the equation.

"Because you don’t feel guilty in the least for kissing your own brother." And, okay, stop right there. That was not true. How could Sam possibly know if Gabriel regretted kissing Lucifer or not? "You're feeling guilty because you'd do it again and again without thinking twice."

So, Sam Winchester got him figured all out, huh?

How many lesson would Gabriel have to learn until he'd stop underestimating his lover? Probably a helluva lot. Yeah, that was the modest number Gabriel was going with.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Lucifer smirking like he just found an interesting piece of information he couldn't wait to get his hands on. The smirk was somehow ominous, taking into consideration the red lips Gabriel bit into not five minutes ago.

He stood up from the bench at the foot of Gabriel's bed, one fluid movement, caught between the grace of a ballerina and the lethal elegance of a predator, and approached Sam using the same tactic he usually did when he was seducing Gabriel into a kiss he always ended up giving.

He probably didn't even realize it, but he was trying to seduce Gabriel's boyfriend.

And Gabriel wouldn't have been Lucifer's brother if he wouldn’t have inherently known that he was doing this predator-and-prey dance on purpose. He wasn’t sure if he did it to rile Gabriel up or because he was genuinely interested in Sam.

"Am I correct?" Sam asked, seemingly ignoring Lucifer's blatant stare as his brother came to stand on the other side of them, eyes assessing every inch of Sam they could land on.

Gabriel glanced at Lucifer, stalling. Should he be honest with Sam or should he deny everything? But at this point, denying that he kissed Lucifer would be futile. Sam already saw them. Visual evidence was impossible to erase from his lover's mind unless Gabriel possessed the ability to cancel one's memory.

Lucifer finally turned his gaze on Gabriel. Burning, yet open, features laid bare before Gabriel’s eyes. So much going on behind those cold blues, so much words couldn’t have been able to grasp.

He always knew that there was more to their relationship than heated kisses every time Lucifer came over, but to have the proof reflected into Lucifer's eyes was more than he could handle right now.

"Gabriel," Sam attracted his attention.

There was something happening here that Gabriel couldn't grasp. Sam should have been angry at the very least. Why was he so calm about this? Didn't he just catch his lover kissing his brother?

"Yes, you’re right," he answered honestly. He hadn't been caught in a lie, per se, but Gabriel felt it like that nonetheless. As if not talking about the murky feelings he had for Lucifer was some sort of lie Gabriel tried to keep hidden.

 _But that's a can of worms I'd appreciate it if we kept sealed and in the recesses of my mind._ Ah, yeah. He dug his own grave, even before he and Sam got together. That could pass up as a different kind of lying.

"Gabriel," Sam started again, voice oddly devoid of any emotion.

Gabriel was preparing for the worst, body going taut as a physical response to the imaginary blow that he was sure would come. Sam wasn’t calm, a thought supplied. This was him, burning fury turned into glaciers.

"Do you remember when you told me all those months ago that if I ever caught you being unfaithful I'd have your full permission to punish you in the most creative and worst ways possible?"

Oh god, why did he make such a promise? Had he been out of his stupid mind? In a way he had been. That could only be described as his dick talking and his mouth parroting back the words, because his brain was mush, offline, short-circuited.

"Do you?" Sam asked patiently.

Gabriel swallowed, catching Lucifer's entertained smirk. He wished he could wipe it off of that smug face of his, but he knew he'd only end up kissing him like his life depended on it. Or most probably like he was making an effort to indent the shape of his mouth onto his.

"Yeah, I remember."

Gabriel waited. If he didn't know his lover better, he would have thought that the jerk was getting off on the stupidly long suspense he was leaving hanging over their heads. Lucifer certainly didn't seem to be having the problems Gabriel was having right now.

But then again he was not the one who kissed his own brother (but he did reciprocate).

"Then you're aware that that was you technically cheating on me."

And there it was! A small smile, just a quirk, appeared on his lips and Gabriel found himself relaxing a tad bit. Maybe the situation wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

"And following your request," that was his _dick_ talking, for christ's sake! Why was it held against him right now? "I find myself in the position to exact punishment for the wrongs you've done to me."

Gabriel couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Goddammit, it was _just_ a kiss, Sam!" he exploded, hands darting up in an exasperated manner. “We didn’t bring down the apocalypse!”

Sam's smile unfurled like the tail of a peacock on his face, transforming into a grin. Wide and promising nothing good. He advanced on Gabriel.

"True, but you were the one who said that you, and I quote, wouldn’t climb any other tree that wasn't me, unquote."

For fuck's sake, he really should stop talking with his dick, especially in Sam's presence. He _remembered every goddamn word!_ Lucifer started laughing with _gusto_. Gabriel's fist was ready to exact some much-needed revenge, but Sam was still talking.

"And you were pretty much climbing," and now there was more than a flash of teeth, as if Sam was keeping his laughter in, "Lucifer's tree."

His traitor of a brother doubled over in laughter and Sam couldn't seem to be able to stop his own chuckles.

What the fuck was happening here? Were they in on this behind his back? Otherwise he couldn’t explain how they seemed to interact without even making eye contact.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Gabriel was on the defensive now. It's just that there was a limit to how long he could stay scared. Not to mention that his body got tired of being tense.

"No, Gabriel." Sam was serious now, smile dimming. "This is me punishing you for what you did."

Gabriel assessed Sam's face for any trace of another joke. There were none.

"What will you do?" Gabriel couldn't help asking. Softly, a breath away from a whisper.

It was hard to summon more than that when the attention of the two people he loved dearly were on him. One still loving, still calm, still light and everything he believed an apple pie life must look like. The other smoldering, feverishly, intense and unforgiving, everything nights of all-consuming passion were made of.

The contrast wasn’t stark between Sam and Lucifer. Somewhere among all of that burn-and-revive, their love entwined and flowed harmoniously. Like two halves of one entity.

Gabriel shivered.

It didn’t go unnoticed, both shifting minutely towards him, but nothing more than that.

"Oh, I'll be doing the _hard_ part of this punishment." Gabriel was confused. Wasn't this _his_ punishment? "You, on the other hand, will go sit there," he pointed behind his back to the only chair in Gabriel's bedroom, three steps away from the bed, "and watch Lucifer take me."

Gabriel balked. He was pretty sure nobody had ever been able to shock Gabriel the way Sam managed to right now.

"What... are you..."

"It's not up for debate, Gabriel," Sam interrupted him, voice firm and commanding, tone brooking no disobedience. "This is the punishment I chose for your cheating. Now, go. Sit."

And Gabriel did. For reasons he wouldn't prod around too much, he backtracked and sat down on the chair, eyes never leaving Sam's.

They regarded each other for a few seconds more, Gabriel receiving the reassurance he sought so much since Sam caught him kissing Lucifer. It was okay, they were okay and everything will be fine, Sam’s dark gaze told him. His shoulders relaxed some more, making himself more comfortable on the vintage chair.

Sam turned his attention on Lucifer, who had been calmly waiting for him to make the first move. Even if he wanted someone, Lucifer never took without their explicit consent. Too bad that didn't translate into his line of work, too.

"Before we start, do you agree to this?" Sam glanced from Gabriel to Lucifer and back again.

"You should have asked that before ordering Gabriel around," Lucifer commented idly, smirking up at Sam.

Sam focused on him, small smile almost a mirror to Lucifer's smirk. Gabriel didn’t like it, but for reasons that weren’t fuelled by his fear that Sam might break it up with him. "Do you ever ask for permission before giving a punishment?"

"Fair," Lucifer said and came up to Sam. He was almost as tall as his lover. Almost. It certainly made the distance for kissing shorter. "I agree to take part in your little punishment."

Sam turned his head towards Gabriel, keeping still where he was, a breath away from Lucifer, and Gabriel could only think that Sam had no idea what he got himself into here. What he unleashed. Sam didn't know Lucifer the way Gabriel did.

"I also agree," he swallowed. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure he'd like to share Sam with his own brother. "To see my lover being taken by my brother."

He didn't get to finish his sentence, before Lucifer jumped into action and attacked Sam's neck like he had been wanting to do that for a long time now, and pushed him towards Gabriel's bed. Sam complied almost too readily, his own hands working tirelessly to feel Lucifer’s muscled back or card through his short hair.

He was enjoying what he was finding, even if he never leaved Gabriel’s gaze for a second.

Gabriel clenched his fists.

It wasn’t... it was just a punishment. Lucifer wouldn't take Sam away from him. Neither Sam would take his brother away from him.

Lucifer took off Sam's clothes as he continued to nip and lick and kiss at his neck, and the gaze Sam had fixed on Gabriel was both a torture and a balm to him. To make sure Gabriel was watching or because he liked to watch Gabriel watch him, he wasn’t so sure. Fact was that Gabriel wouldn't have been able to look elsewhere if someone forced him to.

The little soft sounds Lucifer pulled out of Sam's mouth when he most probably bit a little harder than necessary on the juncture where shoulder met neck were so damn arousing.

Gabriel swallowed again, licking his lips. Sam moaned then, surely reading the desire on Gabriel’s face as clearly as the daylight.

Lucifer pushed Sam on the bed, Sam clad only in his boxers, and their eye contact got interrupted. Gabriel had to clench his hands around the armrests to stop himself from going there and... and...

Most probably join them.

Damn it. He had never wanted to take part in a threesome so badly as right now. And Lucifer wasn’t helping his control one bit, not when he climbed on top of Sam, naked, and looking every inch the epitome of one’s most amazing night, if one liked to be dominated so thoroughly as only Lucifer could manage.

Lucifer’s lustful gaze found his, and Gabriel was reminded of all the other times when Gabriel interrupted their kisses before they spilled into foreign territory. Territory he knew he wouldn’t have wanted to come back from.

Lucifer always offered. Gabriel always refused him.

But goddammit, he was finding himself unable to not respond to the challenge in Lucifer’s eyes. He wasn’t the only predator in the room, even if between the two, Lucifer embraced his nature more often than Gabriel. But Lucifer was brazenly challenging Gabriel over Sam.

No matter that they all consented to this. No matter that it was Sam’s idea of a punishment.

Sam was _his_.

But Lucifer was his, too, a traitorous thought quipped most probably from that can of worms he refused to open.

Yet, it wasn’t only challenge Lucifer was offering. He was beckoning Gabriel to come there and _join_ him, he was asking Gabriel to help him take Sam apart. To do it _together_.

His breathing was shallower than he remembered it to be, but he shook his head once, refusing Lucifer's offer. Again.

Lucifer stared at him for a few seconds longer, coming to terms with Gabriel’s decline or using those seconds to push away the hurt that peek into his eyes? Gabriel couldn’t be sure, but Lucifer descended on Sam like the inborn predator that he was, tasting every inch of skin his mouth could get on.

And Sam was responding beautifully to him.

So damn beautifully, that Gabriel was awed by the deep contrast between the jealousy and desire that surged in him at the sight of Sam closing his eyes and moaning wantonly when Lucifer mouthed him through the fabric of his white boxers.

"Fuck," Gabriel said under his breath, hands already imprinted on the armrests.

Lucifer got rid of the last piece of garment on Sam, and from the strategically placed chair (not that he ever knew it), his line of sight cutting diagonally across the bed, Gabriel could watch the scene unfold without missing any particular.

Sam moaned shamelessly, arching his back when Lucifer breaches him with one finger coated in lube. By now Lucifer knew Gabriel's bedroom perhaps better than its owner,  even though they never went past kissing. It probably had more to do with being brothers than snooping around, although Gabriel wouldn't put it past Lucifer to have done just that in the past.

He was rock hard in his pants and starting to seriously consider disobeying Sam, just so that he could go there and swallow Sam's every moan and breathy whispers of his name.

That last part was making Gabriel going nuts with want and desire, but Sam didn’t once look at him since he laid down on the bed.

"Sam." He couldn't help the desperation leaking into that one word, those three letters he whispered, moaned, shouted these last few months on different intensities and at different intervals of day.

Sam focused the entire power of his lust-filled gaze on Gabriel and Gabriel had to grip the armrests once again, unless he came right on the spot.

"Gabriel," Sam said, like a pagan praying to a God he just started to believe in, beckoning Gabriel with the raised hand, an offer and command alike.

Gabriel was out of the chair and across the bed before he fully realized it, but when his lover called him with so much adulation in his voice, he certainly wasn’t the one to resist that kind of siren call. He was not made of stone, and useless principles had no room in there.

He plundered Sam's mouth just as Lucifer breached him with three fingers and he had to press his palm on his erection to stop the orgasm from ripping through him like a violent whirlwind, because the satisfaction of swallowing those sinful moans just like he wanted to had him almost undone.

His hands roamed over his chest, then arms, and Sam caught and entwined one of his hands with his own, breaking the kiss and gazing up at Gabriel like there was nothing in his life more beautiful and worthy of Sam’s worship.

"Shit, Lucifer!" he called out to his brother, without looking back at him. He wanted this to be done. He wanted to have his lover under him or over him and reacquaint himself with Sam's body. And kisses. And lips. And teeth.

Lucifer rolled the condom over his erection and prepared to take Sam.

"No." Sam surged up suddenly, supporting himself on his elbows. Lucifer freezed mid-motion and glanced up confusedly at Sam. "I don't want to do it like this," he enlightened them and then turned over towards Gabriel, pushing him down on the other pillow.

"Sam?" He was scrambling with Gabriel’s jeans button, hands trembling and impatient, and Gabriel didn’t know if he should help him or let him get the deed done.

"Get rid of that pullover. It's in the way," Sam gritted out, focused as he was on his jeans.

By the time Gabriel did as he said and took off his undershirt, too, Sam had already unzipped and pulled off his pants and underwear.

"Get me a cherry flavoured condom, please," Sam ordered, turning to look at Lucifer over his shoulder.

Lucifer made eye contact with Gabriel, then looked up at an impatient Sam and then a knowing smirk graced his lips, before he complied, searching Gabriel's bedside drawer for Sam's request.

Ripping the condom open and staring down at Gabriel, he said, "I hope you understand why I'm doing this. Why I punished you."

Gabriel had an idea. Sort of. It wasn’t like he’s had room for logical thoughts in-between Sam finding him in a position with his brother he would never have been able to deny and Sam's beckoning hand.

"You are not allowed to keep this kind of secrets hidden from me, least of all your kinks. I think this proves how open-minded I can be," Sam continued, rolling the condom over Gabriel's already dripping cock.

And Gabriel found himself unable to do anything but to nod his agreement as Sam took him into his mouth and Gabriel hissed at the sudden pressure, fighting with himself to not climax right there and then. Sam squeezed Lucifer's thigh at his side in what looked like he was saying that the show was back on the road.

Lucifer proved to be quicker on the uptake than Gabriel and he positioned himself behind Sam's back, hands splayed over his hips.

"Are you ready, Sam?" he asked softly, almost fondly, one hand caressing his side.

Sam lifted his head, hovering over Gabriel’s rock hard cock and looking up at Gabriel, he mouthed the most convincing, "Yes," Gabriel had ever heard.  

But he couldn't return Sam's gaze. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lucifer, how his brother stared back at him as he pushed in, condom-clad cock disappearing inch after inch into Sam's ass, just as Sam enveloped his erection into the wet warmth of his mouth once again.

There was something to be said about powerful gazes, because Lucifer’s was crushing him to the ground one second and remodeling him back again in the next. Gabriel should have known how much power Lucifer held over him.

But he never used it. And never will. Unless Gabriel asked him to.

"Holy fuck!" Gabriel gritted out as he clenched his fists in the covers or pillow or whatever his hands got a hold of, because seeing Lucifer take Sam like he meant it to be an offering to Gabriel, and having Sam suck him off with such dedication was blowing away his every coherent thought.

Alongside his control. It took Sam hollowing his cheeks, followed by a particularly wicked twirl of tongue to have Gabriel come undone unsurprisingly fast.

In the meantime, Lucifer picked up speed and momentum, probably encouraged by Sam's wanton moans or the sight of him sucking Gabriel off. Or most probably the combination of the two. When Gabriel came down from his own rush of bliss, Sam had already lost himself to the rhythm Lucifer instated, meeting each thrust with one of his own.

The debauched look on his lover's face, paired with the unabashed moans and whimpers went straight to Gabriel's dick. But it was far too early for a second round, so he carded his hands in Sam's hair, gathering the locks away from his face and looked at him. Sam opened his eyes a fraction, just to hear him moaning and hissing Gabriel's name like it was the only prayer he knew.

He had half a mind to tell Sam to say Lucifer’s name, too. But right now was his. This was his moment, and Sam gifted it to him on a silver plate. His hands tightened in Sam’s hair and Sam stretched the groan that was forming in his throat.

"That's a good look on you, Gabriel," Lucifer pointed out breathlessly, in-between one thrust and another. They were becoming shallower, meaning that he was reaching his climax point. Gabriel looked up at him from above Sam's head. "So much possessiveness and love, Sam could drown in it. You never showed me that much."

And look at them, all three predators, each on his own level. Lucifer, a natural; Gabriel, too, but too busy giving space to his civilized persona to give in to his instincts very often; and Sam a fledgling, only now shaping up.

"Mostly because you never gave me a good reason to show you the depths of my love."

Lucifer smirked wobbly. The pressure down there was getting to him. "We should work on our communication skills."

"We should. Unless you get yourself into jail again. In which case you'll be deprived of the privilege Sam offered you."

Lucifer huffed a breathless laughter, and whatever he was about to say died on his lips as the orgasm ripped through him with such force that his body went taut. Sam followed shortly after, slumping down on Gabriel, sticky, white mess be damned.

Gabriel caressed Sam’s back for the time it took him to come down from the blissful headspace he was swimming in. Meanwhile, Lucifer discarded the used condom in the bin and went into the bathroom across the hall to wet a towel.

“That was the most amazing fuck in my entire life,” Sam mumbled on Gabriel’s stomach.

“Hey, are you saying that our sex is mediocre?”

Sam laughed and went to sit up, but Gabriel didn’t let him. “Gabe, c’mon, I’m heavy.”

“No, you’re not,” he grumbled petulantly, keeping him close.

“He might not be,” Lucifer quipped, walking into the room and coming to sit on Gabriel’s side, “but you’re in the process of literally joining yourself to the hip, if you don’t clean the dried come off yourself.”

What he was saying was as sound as Lucifer could get after fucking someone into a blissful mess. And Gabriel had to agree with him, so he let Sam roll over on the other side so that he could take care of cleaning himself, but Lucifer batted away his hand when Gabriel went to take the already-cold towel from his hands. He carefully took out the condom and tied it off, before placing it on the nightstand to be binned later.

“Cold,” Gabriel hissed when Lucifer wiped off the come on his thighs and then around his soft cock.

But instead of the usual smug smirk, Lucifer surged forward, when he finished, and kissed him, licking into his mouth as if he was chasing the last traces of his favourite dessert on Gabriel’s tongue.

“Thank you, for allowing this,” he breathed against his brother’s lips, gaze filled with emotions, so vulnerable and unlike Lucifer. But people get tired of their masks, their armors, and long to shed them away and just be who they are.

Gabriel would know.

“It’s not me you should be thanking,” Gabriel retorted a little out of breath, eyes darting from Lucifer’s lips to his eyes.

A corner of his mouth quirked and his brother’s gaze drifted off to look down at Sam. When Gabriel joined him, Sam was already watching them with a sort of fond smile. He knew what that can of worms contained. He knew but didn’t hesitate to make a hole in it and offer Gabriel the opportunity to accept his feelings for Lucifer wholly and without remorse.

Lucifer didn’t repeat his thanks to Sam, but Gabriel could see Sam’s approval in his eyes.

Lucifer kissed him again, because now he could without fearing Gabriel would stop him, and knowing that Sam was watching them added more weight to it than it would usually have.

“Not to sound too eager,” Lucifer broke the kiss, after he made sure Gabriel was out of breath, “but when are we doing this again?”

Sam lifted himself on his elbows, from where he’s been splayed on his stomach, and Gabriel met his gaze. He was totally on board with Lucifer’s suggestion, but it was Sam’s call on this one.

“I think,” Sam said slowly, looking intently at them, “as soon as we eat something and feed Faust.”

At the mention of Gabriel’s dog, Lucifer’s lips stretched into a boyish smile, one of those rare things Gabriel didn’t get to see on his brother’s face often nowadays.

“I’ll feed Faust, after I take a shower,” Lucifer announced all too eagerly and got up from the bed to go collect his clothes and then exited the room.

Gabriel propped himself up in an elbow and watched Sam’s face lit up in a smile Gabriel came to adore over the course of the past months. He leaned forward and pecked Sam’s lips, just to tease him, but then he tasted them again, and again, each time the pecks turning longer and longer, until Sam opened his mouth and Gabriel deepened the kiss.

“Stop fucking each other’s mouths and make dinner,” Lucifer said from the doorway, hair wet and towel hanging around his neck. “I’m starving.” But there was no real annoyance behind those words. If nothing else, Lucifer looked like he’d like to join them.

But before Gabriel could ask him just that, Lucifer was already descending the stairs and talking to Faust.

“We’re gonna have our hands full with him, aren’t we?” Sam asked idly.

“Only two or three times a year,” he answered, getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes.

“Only?” Sam didn’t look in the least convinced. “I think he’ll make a habit of coming here more often than that.”

Gabriel smirked and watched Sam put on his own clothes. “That’s to be expected when you dangle such an irresistible bait in front of his nose. He never resists temptation, if he can help it.”

“So I’m the Devil now?” But it wasn’t said with a frown. In fact, Sam looked far too smug for his own good.

Gabriel grabbed his hips and pulled him in. Sam’s hands found their way into his hair. “If you’re the Devil then I gladly surrender my soul to you.”

“I’m fucking _starving_ here,” Lucifer hollered from downstairs and both Gabriel and Sam chuckled good-naturedly as they got out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> But, you know, if you want more information about the dog or Lucifer, you can always read the prequel XD


End file.
